


Senescent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [816]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: How did the American sailor end up in Kenya?





	Senescent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/26/2001 for the word [senescent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/26/senescent).
> 
> senescent  
> Growing old; aging.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #464 The world.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I've never been to Kenya, so apologies in advance for anything I depict that doesn't match what Kenya is like.

# 

Senescent

“You mustn't.” The knobby old lady protested as Tony and Gibbs went to dig up the rest of their sailor from beneath the senescent tree.

It was old and sacred and the old lady was only one of the protestors. No one wanted them to remove the sailor for fear the sacred tree would be damaged. Gibbs glared at everyone, but unfortunately unlike the US, Gibbs glare had no power here in Kenya.

Gibbs still wasn't sure who had discovered the American sailor here, but it had made the world news and next thing he knew Vance was ordering Gibbs and Tony to take the next flight to Kenya.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
